<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Run by ashes0909</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932493">On the Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909'>ashes0909</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, First Meetings, Fluff, James is AU, M/M, Pets Make the Best Wingmen, tony is tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The man was walking towards Tony, and as he approached, he could see his half-quirked smirk. Of course Tony’s Frenchie looked calm and content in muscle-man’s arms, not barking and running around like the menace he was.</p><p>“Lose something?” the man asked as he approached, the loose leash zipping back into the handle as they got closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much thewaythatwerust for inspiring this fic, and thank you ferret for the beta. &lt;3<br/>This is written for my S3: On the Run square.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold on!” Tony tugged the leash but his ferocious, French Bulldog seemed to have his own ideas about how their afternoon should proceed. His black coat became a blur under the sunshine as he did his best to take off towards the opposite end of the park. “D.O.G!” </p><p>The little demon ran way faster than it should’ve been able to, his leash tugging and tugging Tony’s hand. “Where are you even going? The dog park is the other way!” </p><p>D.O.G didn’t seem to care, instead he darted around a tree, pulling the extendable leash to its farthest reaches. D.O.G ran once, twice, around the tree then continued running, leash barely doing anything to curtail like dog’s speed. </p><p>As Tony caught up to the tree, he wrapped the handle end around the trunk and managed to detangle it. That’s when Tony realized D.O.G had continued his running but the leash had gone slack. He looked across the grass and found his D.O.G in the hands of a tall, broad shouldered man with a husky at his side. The man was walking towards Tony, and as he approached, he could see his half-quirked smirk. Of course Tony’s Frenchie looked calm and content in muscle-man’s arms, not barking and running around like the menace he was.</p><p>“Lose something?” the man asked as he approached, the loose leash zipping back into the handle as they got closer. D.O.G licked at the handsome stranger’s cheekbone. It was a strong cheekbone, pinked from the jog Hot Stranger and his dog were obviously in the middle of, and it belonged to a very attractive face. “He seemed to be getting into trouble.”</p><p>“Looks like he knows what he’s doing,” Tony replied without thought, then felt his own cheeks flush when he realized what he said. </p><p>Stranger didn’t look confused or put off, but instead his smirk morphed into a full bloomed smile. “And what’s that?”</p><p><em> In for a penny, </em> Tony sent this handsome stranger his own trademark smirk. “Doing what he can to get picked up by the hottest guy in the park. That’s my D.O.G!”</p><p>“D.O.G, huh?” He laughed. “Creative. Though it seems he has plenty of smarts, to learn a trick only a talented few would know enough about to train. Who should I hold responsible?” he asked, reaching out a hand. “I’m James.”</p><p>Tony met his hand with his own, shaking but not breaking his gaze from the stranger’s steel-blue one. “Tony.”</p><p>Recognition flickered across James expression, and Tony braced for a tawdry comment about his tabloid exploits, maybe a joke about the silver spoon he was born with. But none of that happened. Instead, James’ hand fell and he bounced once on his heels, sneakers rocking on the grass. He opened his mouth to finally say something, only to shut it again. Then he shook his head, like he was remembering himself and handed over the usually overzealous, now suspiciously calm Frenchie. “Your Dog. Named...Dog?”</p><p>“D.O.G - Designated Obvious Goodboy.”</p><p> </p><p>James barked out a laugh. “Goes good with DUM-E.” </p><p>D.O.G licked Tony’s face, barking once as if replying to James’ comment in the affirmative. Tony just narrowed his eyes, smirk slipping back onto his face. </p><p>Bucky pressed his lips together. “Guess I just outed myself as a fan.”</p><p>“Only a little. But anyone who can resist following DUM-E’s instagram isn’t someone I want to meet.”</p><p>“Well, actually, Science Monthly. Not a huge fan of social media.”</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrow, not everyday you ran into a magazine subscriber these days, let alone an academic one. “Proved me wrong. You’re full of surprises.”</p><p>“I’d expect so, considering we just met.”</p><p>“Sassy.” Tony bent down to set D.O.G on the ground. Designated Obvious Goodboy did his very best to own his name ironically and dove for the husky, who bent its front paws low and began to play. D.O.G had other plans and started growling then yapping. The husky let out a deep bark, scaring the Frenchie back behind Tony who laughed and shook his head. “What’s its name?”</p><p>“Miska, she’s my winter bear.” </p><p>D.O.G darted back out, only to dash away when Miska licked him. “Tisk, tisk,” Tony chastised the Frenchie. “Reeling in the hotties, but then not knowing what to do with them next. Hmm, that doesn’t sound like <em> my </em>D.O.G.” Tony looked up and winked.</p><p>James wiped his hands on his t-shirt. “He seemed pretty smooth to me. If you’re up for going on a run, you and D.O.G can join us.” He kept fidgeting with his shirt, revealing a hint of his abs, eyes dancing with amusement when Tony’s gaze snapped back up to his. “You know, if a hottie like you was looking for something to do next.” </p><p>“A run, huh? I hear you in theory, and I have my own experience evading the press and pressy exs by running away. But as a pastime? An activity. Running? Moving very fast, with no destination in mind. You see how it sounds sort of baffling? I know you do, you seem like a smart man James who reads Science Monthly and all, and--”</p><p>James held a hand up, laughing. “You really can ramble can’t you? I’m sensing no run?”</p><p>Miska barked in agreement. “You are wearing running clothes, though.”  </p><p>Tony waved away his observation. “They say dress for the guy you want to pick you up.” Tony looked down at his Frenchie. “And, if it allows D.O.G to continue his courtship of your Miska, how am I one to deny him?”</p><p>“Right.” James’ steel-blue eyes obviously saw right through Tony’s ridiculous ramblings. “For the dogs.” He lifted his shirt, this time to wipe his forehead but when the shirt fell it was clear he knew exactly what he was doing. </p><p>“Maybe you could teach me why running isn’t so bad.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?”</p><p>“Since you seem so sure.”</p><p>D.O.G at that moment apparently decided that he’d had enough of their conversation and bolted down the path again, tugging at the leash in Tony’s hand. </p><p>“Goodboy. Designated,” James praised, then took off after him in a light jog. A few paces away he turned backwards to face Tony again. “Coming?”</p><p>“On the first date? You tell me.” Tony sent him a flirty smile, then he took off running, right past James. </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>